To Dream Again
by PriestessTeeTee
Summary: Four years ago Kagome packed up everything including her love for tycoon Inuyasha and left. She couldn't stay knowing that he was seeing Kikyo on the side. She left to make a new life all her own...Now years later the one thing she wanted most has been brutally taken from her, she looks to Inuyasha for comfort and something else...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the gang. I just love writing about them. Is that a crime? I hope not.**

**A new idea that sprung up into my head so I figured that I write it out to improve on my writing skills. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Chapter 1

Kagome walked around the elegant two story country house slowly, not really seeing anything around her. She had been living here for about three years after all, and had gotten fairly use to the beautiful works of art littered on the walls, the beautiful oak wood flooring, the different expensive furniture that were set in each room, cool refreshing pool in the backyard. It was all normal.

The house didn't feel any different after being away from it for two weeks. The kitchen was still one of her favorite places, her studio was still organized and her camera was tucked into its case just like she had left it.

Placing her bags by the stairs to the upper level she climbed the stairs and walked into the bedroom expecting and dreading at the same time for Oharu to be there sitting on the bed reading a book or working on his laptop. But he wasn't.

With a heavy heart and a smile plastered onto her face she walked to the nursery across the hall. It was time to face her demons, she had been to the counseling sessions and they thought she was ready. She could do this. Wiping her sweaty palms onto her Levi jeans and pulling at her white T-shirt collar in an effort to circulate the air, she walked into the nursery. Her eyes glanced at the freshly painted green walls and the teddy bears and stuffed animals in one corner, the baby cot that was still in its box just waiting to be put together. Her heart constricted painfully in her chest but she didn't break, not yet. She had to find out if it was true first.

She smiled a watery smile at the room and went to go search for Oharu when she spotted a note on top of the dresser in the nursery. She picked it up and read the only two words on the paper.

_I'm Sorry._

That's it. Those two stupid words were all the bastard could find to say, and it wasn't even to her face.

For Kagome it all happened at once. The pounding in her head, the ringing in her ears, the shortness of breath, her mask of peacefulness dropping, her kicking the dresser, throwing the stuffed animals about, slamming out of the messy nursery with rage and her screaming very, very loud.

AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Screaming felt so good right now, for all of the hurt, the insecurities, and the killed happiness. She just screamed.

She won't be the same again, and it's all. _HIS._ fault!

* * *

Tick. tick. tick. tick. tick. tick. tick.

I glanced over at the stupid clock on the wall. It told me that I have been here sitting by the nursery door staring at nothing for over an hour. I was alone and hurting with no one to comfort me. I felt like dying right now, just a slit to my wrist, but my stupid soul forbade it, after all I didn't believe in committing suicide. If what I feel now- the emptiness, guilt, helplessness, bitter anger, the desperate need to end it all, is how the people who have committed suicide feel before they take their life then, I get you.

I couldn't take being alone much longer so I walked my lazy ass over to the telephone in my bedroom and dialed, hoping that he hasn't changed his number over the years.

"Hello?" he answered, his smooth drawl still the same after all the time that has passed.

It had been four years since I heard his voice and it still gave me goose bumps. "I need you here with me." I said no emotion in my voice. Then I hung up.

Looking over at the clock I saw that it was just gone on one in the afternoon. Tiredness washed over me and I shed my jeans and t-shirt then got into bed. I yawned and got comfortable; I'd wait for him here, when and if he came.

* * *

I woke up sometime later with a heavy pounding in my head and with a groan I turned to get out of the bed, silently cursing myself for giving myself a headache from all the screaming I did earlier. As I got out standing beside the bed I noticed the bedside clock and it read 10:32 pm. Wow I must have been really tired. I looked around the dark room back to the bed to see if he had come, but the bed was empty on the other side.

Of their own accord my eyes watered and stupid tears fell down my face. Angry at myself for crying I walked blindly toward the bathroom for some stupid pills and would have done it too if I hadn't got my foot caught up in the sheet and fell on my face.

"Fuck!" I yelled. Why can't things go my way today?

"Such language."

I picked my face up off the floor quickly. Was it him? "Inu?" I called out hesitantly.

The light clicked on in the room and I watched as black shoes walked around my bed to stand in front of me.

"Are you expecting someone else?" he asked quietly as he detangled the sheet from my ankle and picked me up, setting me on the bed.

"No, I wasn't sure if you'd come." I answered truthfully and looked at him for the first time in four years. He was even more handsome than I remembered then. He had grown taller, his hair longer, his eyes were the same gold but less innocent, his mouth was sinfully seductive and there were hard lines around his mouth. My Inuyasha had grown over the years and It seemed like all of the years weren't good to him.

"You wouldn't have called if you didn't really want me here." He replied.

I just nodded.

"You look a mess." He said a minute later as he stood up. "What were you trying to do for you to have fallen on your face?"

I laughed pathetically. "Headache." I pointed to my head.

He nodded. "Ah."

Two seconds later he came back to the bed with two pills and a glass of water and handed them to me. "What were the tears for?" he asked when I had finished.

I scrubbed at my eyes in embarrassment. "I'm okay."

He looked at me with his mouth pressed into a line, and then set the glass back in the bathroom. He saw right through my lie, but I hope he didn't press it, not tonight.

I watched him and noticed that he was still in his business suit, a ten in the evening. He must have just got in. "what time did you get here?"

He walked back into the room and went over to the door. "I got here around four. Have you eaten?"

"I'm not hungry." I replied with a sigh.

He glared at me and snapped. "You will eat."

I threw on my blue dressing gown and met him at the door. I was too tired to argue. "Okay."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at me. "You have learned to listen. That's good."

I walked past him. "on occasion." I called over my shoulder.

* * *

Well guys that the end of this chapter I hope you enjoyed reading it. You all know what to do! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for all of the favs and the reviews! I'm glad that you liked it! So excited in fact, that I put up another chapter! Hope you enjoy this one as much as the last.**

**Chapter 2**

"I'm going to make a few laps in the pool." Inuyasha called out to me as he passed my lounge chair. "put on sunscreen or you'll burn."

"I'm fine." I replied without looking up from my magazine.

"Do you want me to do it?" he answered silkily.

I looked up from the magazine I was pretending to read and lifted up my sun hat to take a look at him. He was clad in black swim trunks with his chest bare, smiling at me as he walked over to a lounger nearby, silver hair swinging behind him. "I don't plan to stay out here long. I'm getting a hankering for some strawberries." I replied my voice slightly husky. I had to get away from him; my body was starting to awaken with desire.

After dropping his towel on a lounger he raised his eyebrows in a mocking glance. "Running?"

"No. Hungry." I smiled tightly and went inside before he could respond.

Walking over to the fridge I grabbed a carton of strawberries and a chilled bottle of water. When I had finished rinsing the berries I sat at the table and proceeded to look out at the backyard. Beside the pool that Inuyasha was currently doing laps in there was a private little garden that the gardener tended to every other day, a few bushes here and there, and one big shady tree a little ways down past the pool. It was peaceful and calming to take a walk around the yard listening to the birds sing and watching the butterflies flutter about. I remember I use to take long walks out there when the atmosphere was strained in the house with Oharu. Two of the three years I've spent in this house have been bittersweet. Those were the years I spent under the control of Oharu. Things between us were great once and after he moved in it got better and then he started to change. One minute he was sweet and another I was sporting a bruise. Everything after that went downhill…

With a soft sigh and a mental shake I closed up the carton a moment later, many of the fruit had disappeared by now and the water bottle was half empty, and replaced the remaining fruit in the fridge. As I made my way to the TV room I noticed for the first time since I stepped foot in the house yesterday, the subtle changes like lack of a newspaper on the counter, or how the few pictures of Oharu were gone, the coat rack was empty beside my one coat hanging from one of the rungs. It hit me then, right between the eyes that Oharu had packed up his things and left. While was in the hospital alone and scared, he was here packing his things preparing to leave.

I, Kagome Areia Higurashi had been left. How ironic. Karma was truly a bitch.

Wiping a tear that had found its way in my eye away, I stepped into the TV room determined to forget about that bastard Oharu. But fifteen minutes later I was up and pacing around the room, my hands itching to close around his stupid selfish neck. Unable to stand it any longer I fled from the room and marched into my bedroom, where I could hear the shower going meaning that Inuyasha was done his laps. I chucked off my long cotton sundress in favor of jean shorts and a black t-shirt and snatching up my purse I went downstairs, scribbled some sort of note so Inuyasha wouldn't worry, grabbed my car keys and left for a drive.

I drove to the beach about five miles away from where I live. It was late august and a few beach goers were out along the shore, a few couples had kids with them laughing and screaming joyfully as they played with their friends in the sand and water. I found myself a nice spot to sit and enjoy the salty sea air as it brushed past my face and swept my raven hair back from my shoulders. I watched the kids play with a heavy heart, yearning for one of my own while grieving for the one I lost as well. Absently I ran my palm over my stomach in a light caress, remembering when I use to smile happily as rubbed my tummy.

"S'cuse me, are you alright?" a soft voice called.

Coming back from my memories I looked down in the direction of the voice to see an adorable little boy with auburn hair, fair skin, and bright innocent green eyes. My heart melted. "I'm okay."

His adorable face scrunched into a frown. "So why you cryin?"

I ran my hand across my face and felt the wetness on my cheeks and down my face. When did I start crying? I sniffled and wiped my face dry. "I was crying because I was sad, but I'm okay now."

His frown didn't waver. "If you say so lady." He replied sarcastically, letting me know he didn't approve of my answer. And then to my surprise he wrapped his little arms around me in a hug and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "When I'm sad my mommy gives me a hug and a kiss and it always makes me feel better." He spoke softly in my ear before he sat back down.

I sighed deep. It amazes me how sometimes the simplest things were the ones that meant the most to some people. It was beautiful. "What's your name?" I asked softly.

"Shippou." He smiled. "I'm a fox demon. Wanna see me do a trick?"

I looked him over at the news that he was a kitsune and saw the adorable ears atop his head and the bushy tail peeping behind his back. Awww! How cute!

"Shippou! Come on we're going!" a cute little girl called out a little ways down the beach.

He stood up and waved at the girl to let her know he had heard her. "Maybe another time. I have to go." He sighed.

"Sure no problem. See you later." I replied with a little wave.

"Bye!" he smiled, waved and ran off in the direction of the little girl.

I stayed on the beach walking about and looking at shells until sunset in an effort to clear my head a bit. In the end it didn't work so I headed back home. It was dark when I pulled into the driveway a few lights were on in the house so I figured Inuyasha was either in the study, the kitchen or the TV room.

He was in the TV room with a box of pizza and a glass of wine. As I entered he didn't look from the TV screen where an action movie playing so I sat down next to him.

"Hey." I said softly.

He didn't answer, he just looked at me and then back at the screen.

"What you watching?" I tried again.

Still no answer. I reached out and placed my hand on his arm which was a dangerous thing to do, I realized as I felt the familiar spark of sexual attraction shoot up my arm. "Talk to me."

After a minute of silence I thought he wasn't going to answer but he sighed, replaced his glass on the coffee table and sat back in the couch as he turned his gaze on me. "Where did you go?"

"I drove out to the beach."

He nodded. "With who?"

I frowned. "What is this? Twenty questions?"

His mouth thinned in annoyance. "Were you with him? Is he back?"

He didn't need to say who _him_ was. I didn't surprise me that Inuyasha knew that Oharu use to live here. "No." I spat.

He looked hard at me for a long moment. I sighed. "No, I wasn't with him. Oharu left me while I was away." I knew I had to tell him what happened. And I know I had to do it soon or else he'd leave. And then I'd be alone again. I don't want to be alone in this house. The memories would slowly drive me crazy.

Inuyasha looked surprised but only a little. "It doesn't feel too good does it?" he said softly.

"No, but in a way I sort of expected it deep down. It didn't surprise me when I found out." I found myself saying truthfully.

"What did you do?" he asked with no emotion surprisingly.

But I still shot up and barked at him. "Me? Why does it have to be because of me?" I riled. "I didn't do a damn thing!" I spat. But I wasn't' finished yet.

"I don't know what lies Kikyo has fed to you all these years to make you think that if anything went wrong with my relationships that it would be because of me!" I shot out. "When I left you it was because I couldn't stand knowing that when you didn't come home sometimes it was because you were with _her_!" I breathed angrily. " Oh yes! Kikyo didn't hesitate to fill me in on all the sordid little details between you two!" I finished with a stomp and spun around to leave before he could see the tears.

"Oh no you don't you little spitfire, you're going to stay here and listen to _**me**_ now!" he commanded as he spun me back around and sat me in the chair but I fought back.

"NO!"

All of a sudden the word burst from me. Memories from how it was those years with Oharu flooded my brain and all of a sudden Inuyasha wasn't there anymore, I was in a different time, same place, and _he_ was there. I closed my eyes as words I have wanted to say to him since I first realized who he really was spilled from my lips. "I won't let you bully me anymore! I don't have to listen to you! You don't control me anymore and I hate you! Hit me all you want but it won't change anything! I hate you!" I cried and opened my eyes to meet stunned golden ones.

I realized my mistake instantly and gasped as Inuyasha eyes went from stunned to furious. "I-I uh, I" I stammered in an effort to apologize.

"Shut up!" he snapped harshly and shook my shoulders. I stared back at him in fear that he would hit me like Oharu use to when he was mad…

He pushed me away from him in disgust and ran his hands through his hair frustrated, while I stayed in the couch, afraid to move.

"He hurt you didn't he? He's the reason there's fear in your eyes." he said coldly sometime later.

Tears swam in my eyes and he sat down in the couch and faced me. "Kagome, did he beat you?"

I nodded and Inuyasha swore up a storm. "How long?" he said hotly.

I blinked. "How long what?"

"How long did you stay with him while that bastard beat you!" he snapped harshly.

"A year and a half." I said dejectedly.

He swore a whole other string of curses.

"Surely, whatever you thought of me at the time you knew you could have told me and I would've helped you." He asked softly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"And admit to another failed relationship? No thanks." I made an attempt to smile and failed.

"Was he the reason you were away? Were you running from him?" he reached out a clawed finger and caressed my cheek. "Talk to me Kagome. You said you needed me here. Tell me why Kagome."

I knew that I should tell him but I didn't.

"Not now Inu," I begged.

"Kagome." He said sternly, but I gave in to my need and hugged him.

"Hold me." I said softly and looked up into his beautiful eyes with my watery brown ones.

His face softened and the Inuyasha I knew and fell in love with smiled at me. My heart swelled. God, how I missed him.

"Very well _chisana koneko_, when you are ready." He whispered and placed a kiss to my forehead.

I closed my eyes in delight as goose bumps riddled over my skin. It felt so nice to hear him call me his '_little kitten.'_ I snuggled into his arms and he fixed us so that he lay on the couch and I lay on top of him. For me it was like coming home. I sighed happily. "Thank you."

He caressed my raven locks and reached over to the table for a slice of pizza. "Do you want some water?

I sat up a little and nodded. "Yea, I could use some right now."

He bit into his slice and smiled. "Good, and while you're in there get me a beer, would ya?"

I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him playfully. "Pig."

"A very sexy pig, don't you think?" he smirked.

I picked up a throw pillow and chucked it at him. "You're horrible." I smiled and left to get our drinks.

* * *

**Well guys you know what to do don't you? Review please?!**

**By the way im sorry if i got the translation wrong.  
**

**According to google translate "little kitten" in japanese is 'Chisana koneko'  
**

**Its late and i've gotta hit the hay so gudnight guys! and don't forget to review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off let me thank all of my reviewers. Thank you for taking time out to leave a comment or correctional criticism. I appreciate it! And now to all of you out there who have favorited and are currently following my story…thank you! And to everyone…thank you for your support!**

**On with the story….**

**Chapter 3**

As I slowly left the dream realm where I was drifting on a lily pad in a beautiful crystal clear lake, clad in sheer green wispy sarong while a handsome, silver haired and golden eyed half demon gave me a sensual foot massage and the birds brought me fancy chocolate upon request, I realized two things.

One. I needed a new mattress because mine was hard, uneven and lumpy.

Two. Something was blowing against my forehead.

I left my dream world behind and opened my eyes and met bright golden orbs. I blinked once not sure what I was seeing. Was I not dreaming? Did that world really exist? Golden eyes smiled at me and oddly I found my mouth turning up into a tired smile.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He smiled softly.

I leaned up and looked down. I was dreaming for I was not on a lily pad in a lake and my mattress was lumpy because I was laying flush on top on Inuyasha. "Morning." I replied groggily, my voice husky from lack of use.

"Would you mind getting up? You're heavy." He said to me with a straight face.

"Heavy?" I asked sharply and flicked his right ear hard.

"Ouch wench!" he winced.

"You think I'm fat?" I finished ignoring his outburst of pain.

"I think that you are beautifully small and curvaceous." He smiled. I closed my eyes as his claw tipped finger brushed up the side of my thigh…over my hips…and stopped under my shirt just under my bra.

"In fact, your body was made to fit mine perfectly." He whispered against my mouth as he drew tiny circles on my back. I licked my suddenly dry lips and opened my eyes. Oh, but his hands felt so good on my skin, somewhat like I remembered when I was with him. His touch was more confident now than it was years ago. He was more experienced, I could tell. I let my eyes drop to his mouth and was washed with the urge to close the distance. To touch his lips with mine and let the fire consume me and let Inuyasha take me to heaven.

I lifted my hands and placed them on either side of his handsome face. My heart raced and my skin tingles as he continued to caress me lightly. Wanting to feel his lips against mine I closed the distance and our lips met fleetingly in a soft kiss. He growled low in his throat and wrapped his arms around my waist, and crushed his lips to mine in a heated kiss. Lightly he ran his tongue against my lower lip just as he grabbed my hips and grinded his hard manhood into me. He got the desired effect, as I opened my mouth in a moan he swept his tongue into my mouth and deepened the kiss, our tongues dancing together.

My body was afire and wanting. I sighed and realized the truth that only Inuyasha could make me feel like this. Oharu tried and failed to do what Inuyasha could. With Inu it was fire, hot and sensual, an all-consuming desire.

We broke for air, breathing hard as we looked at one another. I watched as he sighed and closed his eyes for a second before opening them again with a smile. "Wonderful way to start the morning."

I laid my head on his in an effort try to clear my head a little. I smiled; I wasn't as frigid as Oharu led me to believe. "I'll say." I lifted my head and smiled back. I shifted and got up noticing at the same time that we never left the TV room last night. We were sleeping on the couch. I stood and stretched.

"Breakfast?" I asked the lazy half demon on my couch.

He looked at me hungrily. "It's not food I'm hungry for." In an instant he was standing directly in front of me. He took my lips with his in a slow sweet kiss and sighed reluctantly when he pulled away.

"But I'll take an omelet." He smiled and spanked my bottom playfully.

I walked with him out of the TV room and when I turned to go in the kitchen and he went straight pass I stopped and poked my head out. "Where you going?"

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to look at me. "To take a cold shower to calm down." He smirked and pointed downward.

I looked to where he was pointing and blushed as I saw that his manhood was erect and tenting his pants. "Oh." I said lamely.

He chuckled. "Yeah, Oh."

* * *

After breakfast and my shower Inuyasha surprised me by taking me to the park where he produced a beautiful and very tasty picnic lunch and an expensively delicious bottle of white wine. We sat underneath a big shady tree in Haling Park with birds singing overhead in the trees, the sunlight breaking through leaves to shine in random spots on the grass and even the traditional red and white checkered picnic blanket whereas the food was, yes as you probably guessed, inside of a picnic basket. It was all very soothing and peaceful and I must say that I was enjoying myself immensely.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I brought my gaze out of the tree to the amber-eyed man beside me. He was lazing off on his side with his head propped up on his arm with a small smile. Lord but the man was gorgeous when he smiled.

I rested on my back and smiled. "I was just thinking of the time when we were at the pond in back of your house and you dared me to pick up a frog-"

He grinned at me. "-and it peed on your hand so you dropped it in a panic, not knowing you were at the edge of the pond…"

"And I fell in." I frowned.

Inuyasha laughed. "Five years ago and it still makes me laugh. You should have seen the look on your face when it peed on you."

I rolled my eyes. "If it had peed in your hands you would have panicked too. It was warm and gross."

"We had a lot of good times didn't we? What happened to us Kagome?" he asked softly.

I felt the bitterness rise up in my throat as I opened my mouth to reply. "When Kikyo became your new secretary everything changed. I got jealous and tried my best to hide it. I felt inferior to her." I admitted.

"You didn't need to be jealous of her. I loved you and only you Kagome. You have to believe that if not anything else. And I was never intimate with her. I wouldn't do that to you." He replied and took my hand into his. I looked into his eyes with a frown on my face; I needed to see if he was sincere.

"I'm sorry for the hurt she caused between us. I'll explain what really happened when you're ready to listen. I don't want to ruin our day." He finished and stood up, reaching out his hand to help me up. "Deal?"

I knew that he meant it and nodded. "Deal."

* * *

Lunch came and went with us spending another hour at the park before Inuyasha whisked me off to the zoo and then to the grocery store with the complaint that my house was empty and needed sensible food, which for him was the packs, cups and bowls of instant ramen. From there we went home where I spent the evening working developing some of the negatives from my camera and Inuyasha was holed up in the study checking up on his chain of hotels. Inuyasha was a very wealthy business tycoon and owned and oversaw all twelve of his hotels and resorts. The Takahashi chains of hotels were known worldwide for their excellent service, beautiful locations and wonderful tourist attractions. Many of the A-list stars and well known people frequented the Takahashi hotels.

Well enough about Inuyasha and his business. I bet you all want to know what I do for a living. Well while I may not be famous and very wealthy like a certain silver haired half demon we know, I am quite comfortably well off when it comes to money. I am a photographer my alias is K. Hurashi and I'm well known for my work. I take photos of anyone and anything that captures my attention and pulls at my inner being. I was developing a photo of a peacock that I captured at sunset when I heard a knock on my dark room's door.

"Telephone." Inuyasha called through the door.

"Okay." I called back and rinsed hands. I exited the dark room and smiled at Inu who was leaning against the door frame to my studio.

With a shake of my head I picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"_Kagome."_

I tensed up immediately and blinked disbelievingly. "O-Oharu?" I relaxed a little as I felt Inu's hands on my shoulders.

"_Yeah. How are you?" _he asked coldly, and I knew he didn't really care.

"What do you want?" I shifted and looked at Inuyasha. His face was expressionless.

"_I want my ring back. It's an heirloom." _He responded tightly.

I lifted the phone from my ear and glared at it. The stupid fool! How dare he? "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked me. I shook my head and put the phone back to my ear just in time to hear Oharu speak.

"_Who's that? Who's that you got there with you? You've moved on already Kagome? You've forgotten me that quickly?"_ he snapped angrily. I could just imagine his grey eyes narrowed and his hard mouth turned down in a frown.

I was shaking with anger, I don't have to be afraid with Inuyasha her with me. "I'm with Inuyasha, though that's none of your business! And as for your precious ring I'll mail it to your solicitor." I snapped harshly.

"_You little bitch! You-"_

I slammed down the receiver and kicked the dresser in frustration.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me in a hug and all of a sudden I just had to tell him something to help him understand.

"Inuyasha," I started and took his arm and guided to that dreaded room across the hall from my bedroom. I took out the key, unlocked it and opened the door. I took a deep breath and finished. 'This is the nursery that Oharu and I were building. I was three months pregnant and he left me when I was in the hospital where I had a miscarriage and lost my baby." I finished and promptly burst into tears.

I remember hearing him swear and then he was holding me as I sobbed heavily. "I'm here for you, for forever _koneko_." He kissed my forehead and then I fainted.

* * *

**well guys that's another chapter down! i hope that you all enjoy it and leave reviews for me to read! :)**

**until the next chapter!  
**

**Bye!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter everyone. I hope that all of you like it and will continue to read. Thanks again for the reviews and favorites. I'm sorry it took awhile. As you may know i live in the Caribbean, the Bahamas to be exact and Hurricane Sandy impacted us pretty good over here. i don't really know about the rest of the islands in the Bahamas but where i live had gotten flooded and some people had to be rescued from their homes. In my area thankfully there were no fatalities, but my heart goes out to all of the people Sandy impacted. Stay strong.  
**

**Chapter Four**

_The Next Morning…_

Inuyasha sat across from Kagome on the couch in her study that he had taken over to work out of while he was here with Kagome. The pair looked at each other; the only noise to be heard in the room was the low tick tock of the brown wood wall-mounted clock on the warm peach wall.

Inuyasha tapped his fingers on the arm of the couch, his patience running thin. Ever since she woke up after she fainted last night she had been avoiding him. When she came to last night and he had made sure she was okay, he had tried to get her to talk about it in detail. He knew that it was painful for her to talk about, and he only wanted to help her. He kept getting the feeling that she was keeping something from him and he didn't like that.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Kagome sighed inwardly. It wasn't like she didn't want to tell him. She was now sure that if there was anyone in the world that she could count on it would be Inuyasha. In spite of what happened four years ago she trusted him still. She could put her life in his hands confidently, knowing that he would protect her. But she just couldn't find the words to tell him. How do you express the deep abyss of disappointment she's drowning in because not only had she lost a baby which she had wanted all her life, but that her baby was deliberately taken from her by a selfish, egotistical, conniving bastard?

The shrill ring on Inuyasha's cell phone broke the silence and Kagome sighed as he moved outside the study door to answer it.

"Inuyasha Takahashi." He spoke into his cell before he exited.

I slumped into the couch and rested my head against the arm rest. So far my therapists have been wrong in a sense. They thought that I could handle everything that's happened with the baby. The truth is that I can't handle it alone and the only reason I'm still in this house at all is because Inuyasha came. And the thing that bothers me most is that I don't know what I'll do when he leaves.

"I have to go back to Tokyo for a couple of hours and then I'm off to the Bahamas." Inuyasha stated flatly from the doorway.

"What!" I gasped softly. "When are you coming back?" I asked as an afterthought.

Inuyasha walked further into the room and sat on the arm rest opposite me. "I'll be gone about three, four days tops." He replied and tapped my dainty feet. "Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?"

I got up and walked from the room calling out a simple "When are you leaving?" before I was out of his line of vision. I walked into my room and took out a black Gucci suitcase, flung it on the bed and threw open my walk-in closet.

"Let's see…" I sighed. "T-shirts, shorts, skirts… I wonder if I need a bathing suit…"

"Planning a trip somewhere?" Inuyasha smiled from behind me.

I turned and planted my right hand on my hip and spoke in a haughty accent I've heard some fashion designers use. "Why of course darling! I know you would be distraught if I didn't accompany you." I pursed my lips slightly in thought. "And besides…I needed to work on my tan anyway!"

Inuyasha grinned. "Quite a performance, I take it you won't be okay while I'm gone."

I picked up an emerald green two piece bikini and positioned it in front of my body in the wall mirror. "No I shan't…tell me, does this one look alright?"

Seconds later the handsome golden-eyed half demon was behind me in the mirror. "I don't know…maybe you should try it on so I can get a better look." He smiled wickedly.

I smirked. "You're incorrigible."

"Only when I'm around you, _koneko._" He spoke softly and smoothly into my ear and I moaned when he nipped me at the base of my neck.

"Inu..." I groaned desire flooding through me.

"Get packed, we leave for Tokyo in an hour." He smiled and turned out of the closet and out of my room.

* * *

After taking the train from Kyoto to Tokyo, Inuyasha's driver, who met us at the station, drove us to Inuyasha's apartment building. With a nod at the doorman who greeted us and held open the door, he led me into the elevator and after inserting a key, pushed the penthouse button.

I yawned into my hand and rubbed my eyes. It was later afternoon and the train ride had me beat. Broad shoulders wrapped around my waist loosely in a hug. "Would you rather spend the night here or on the plane?"

I peeked over my shoulder. "I want to get there as soon as possible."

He nodded. "You're excited."

I nodded back with a small sleepy smile.

The elevator stopped and the door opened to a stunning entrance with marble tiles, floor to ceiling windows that provided a surreal view of Tokyo, with a curved staircase leading up to the upper level.

"The couch is right around the corner if you want to get comfortable." He spoke as we exited the elevator. "I need to make a few calls, pack a case, drop by the office for a few things and then we head to the airport." He called over his shoulder and disappeared up the stairs.

I walked pass a beautiful four feet tall stone statue of a dragon poised for attack, a sleek black GRAND piano and around the corner into a comfortable sitting room. There were two settee's and a long L-shaped couch, all black, positioned to face the fifty-two inch flat screen TV mounted onto the cream colored wall. Red throw pillows and different colored oriental themed décor graced the room. Kagome smiled, this room definitely screamed Inuyasha.

With a tired yawn she flopped onto the L-shaped and snuggled down for a quick cat nap.

In what seemed like five seconds to a tired Kagome was actually half an hour, so when she was roused from her slumber she whined groggily. "Five…more…minutes!"

She opened her eyes disappointedly as she was shaken again. "Alright, I'm up."

"We're leaving Kagome."

I perked up and looked around. Noticing my purse of the floor by the couch I snatched it up and stretched. Satisfied when I heard a few pops and cracks I looked up at Inuyasha. "Ready."

His golden gaze smoldered as they met mine, my heart rate sped up and my skin tingled.

"So am I." he growled, crashing his lips to mine. I was surprised for only a second, and then I kissed him back hungrily.

Reluctantly I pulled away sometime later and sighed. "We better get going."

"Let's go." He said calmly and strode from the room toward the elevator. I followed wondering how he could sound so calm and collected while I'm a quivering mass of nerves. We rode the elevator down to the ground floor and were seated in Inuyasha's limo ten minutes later. I leant back into the plush seat and sipped the soft drink I had chosen from the cooler in the limo.

This was going to be an interesting couple of days ahead of me, I could feel it.

* * *

After picking up some papers from Inuyasha's office, they headed out to the airport and after being escorted to the private jet terminal of the airport, boarded the private jet, much to Kagome's pleasure.

The interior of the jet was designed to be indulgently comfortable and functional at the same time. There were four white cushioned seats that swiveled and reclined with ease, red marbled table and counter with a couch to one side for lounging. Behind the red marble wall which joined the room to another were more seats all equally beautiful and comfortable.

Kagome smiled as she boarded, Inuyasha following behind her. Placing her purse in the couch she flopped down into one of the white seats, closed her eyes and sighed.

"Comfy?"

Looking into the golden eyes in front of her she nodded.

He nodded once and took the seat across from her strapping himself in.

Kagome followed suit and returned her gaze to the man beside her, watching as he pulled out his tablet and rested it on the built in tray he pulled out from the side of the seat and began working quietly.

And just like that she became invisible to him. With a roll of her eyes she turned her attention away from the workaholic on the side of her and picked up one of the magazines resting in a pouch attached to the side of the seat. Fifteen minutes of flipping pages later the intercom came to life as the pilot let them know that they were ready for takeoff.

A second later a tap on her shoulder alerted her to the stewardess, a beautiful lady at around five feet four with brunette waves pulled into a chignon and wide green eyes, smooth golden skin and a beautiful pink painted bow shaped mouth. Kagome felt ugly all of a sudden.

"Is there anything you need before we take off?" the stewardess asked politely, her voice smooth like honey. Kagome wondered if Inuyasha was attracted to her, and fought down her jealousy.

She smiled warmly and shook her head. "No thank you, I'm fine."

The lady nodded and after getting a shake of the head from Inuyasha also she left. She watched out the window as the approached the runway and made their way down it. When the plane was turned around and in position, the engines roared as they sped up and then they were speeding up the runway, the front of the plane began lifting and then they were off of the ground and flying in the air. Kagome sighed and released her breath that she didn't know she was holding. A movement passed in the corner of her eye and she turned to see her companion taking out his tablet to resume working.

Her gaze strayed to his silver hair that was pulled into a hair tie at his nape. His cute dog ears were pulled down to his head with white netting that covered just the top of his head. It should have made him look stupid but you could hardly see it so he looked handsome as always, the jerk. It was all too easy for her imagination to run wild and boy did it.

She pictured those golden eyes and handsome features softened with boyish charm and youth on a body of a little five year old boy. His hair would be black like hers and he would have a beautiful smile. The outdoors would be his favorite place to be, sports would come easily to him as well as the little girls. He would be a mother's boy in private, running to her with arms outstretched and a loving smile as he called her 'mommy'. His father would be Inuyasha and they would spend time together playing ball, fishing, swimming and making her laugh.

Kagome sighed softly as her heart squeezed painfully in her chest. Turning her gaze away from Inuyasha she closed her eyes and drifted off into a nap.

* * *

Dnt forget to review everyone! i would really appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all of my readers who have favorite, reviewed and followed this story! I appreciate all of your support! Thanks so much! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha and the gang, I am just a fellow fan and lover of the awesome anime that is Inuyasha.**

**Now that that's been said….Here's the new chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

Seventeen hours and a rest stop in Honolulu later Kagome walked off the private plane and breathed in the smells of the Lynden Pindling International Airport. The tarmac reeked of fuel and she scrunched her nose as Inuyasha descended the plane steps and took her elbow, guiding her toward the building and into the baggage claim area.

As she waited she looked around at the many faces in the baggage claim area. Young, old, small, round, oval, all kinds of faces that belonged to people she didn't know. She looked down with a start as she felt a tug on her pant leg.

A bright brown eyed little black girl with braided black hair, in a black t-shirt and jeans was smiling up at her. The girl looked to be around the age of five. Kagome swallowed trying to scrounge up the knowledge she had of the English language.

"Hi." Kagome said to the little girl.

"Hi!" the little girl chirped. "Is this your first time in Nassau?"

Kagome smiled. "It sure is. What's your name?"

"Welcome to the Bahamas! My name is Kaylin. What's yours?" she replied happily.

This girl could not be five, was the first thought that ran through her mind at the time. She had to be older to at the level of intelligence she was at right now. But she looked so young!

"My name is Kagome." She replied and looked behind her. "And that man over there with the silver hair is Inuyasha. I'm with him." She added pointing in Inuyasha's direction, where the man in question was currently grabbing their bags off of the conveyor line. "How old are you?"

"I am seven years old. Although I look like I'm five, at least that what my mom says." Kaylin smiled as she shrugged and turned. "I have to go now, my mom will be looking for me, we just came from Freeport it's a family island not far from Nassau. Enjoy your stay Miss Kagome! Bye!" with a small wave the little girl left.

Boy, people sure are friendly here.

Kagome turned her attention back and spotted Inuyasha walking over to her with their bags on a trolley. "Ready?" he asked as he got closer. With a nod she followed along. Outside there was a limo that was pulling up and the driver of the limo stepped out and helped them with their bags.

* * *

As I settled into the comfy seats of the limo I couldn't help but smile indulgently. So far I've ridden in two limos, a private plane, slept in a four star hotel, and about to be driven to another?

Well damn, I feel like a million bucks. My eyes swept over the mostly black interior of the limo and locating the mini cooler I pulled out a bottle of water and waited for Inuyasha to get in.

* * *

Although her eyes were closed she knew the exact moment when Inuyasha entered the limo. He didn't make a lot of noise or anything mind you. In fact the moment he sat down beside her if felt as if the limo had shrunk. Her skin prickled in awareness of him and images crowded her mind.

She heard when he closed the door and placed down his brief case. Opening her eyes slightly she met his golden gaze as he watched her with a soft look on his face. Closing her eyes again she sighed inaudibly and spoke softly. "What?"

"Nothing." He replied.

From underneath her lashes she could see him shrug out of his suit jacket and loosen his tie. He turned and lay down, resting his silver head into her lap with a sigh. Of their own accord her hands were in his hair caressing it with small soft movements.

A noise between a sigh and a groan erupted from Inuyasha and she smiled. She knew better than to comment about it. He would move to sit up if she did and she found that she liked having his head resting on her lap.

Houses and shops went by in a blur as the vehicle made its way through the twists and turns of the streets. Sprawling green grass stretched by as they passed a golf course, men and women alike poised with their clubs aiming for the hole. Traffic was at a minimum at the moment, which Kagome was thankful of, she couldn't wait to get to the hotel to crash into the bed and sleep. The vehicle made a left turn onto a bridge, the azure water drew her attention as the sun sparkled on the surface she saw the docks that had boats docked and the sailboats dotting the sea. A poll was ahead and she watched as the driver rolled down his window and flashed a card to the guard there, the limo moving along soon after. As they descended the bridge Inuyasha sat up beside her, ran a hand over his face and rested it behind her shoulder. He said nothing and Kagome continued to look out the window, the silence peaceful not stifling.

Buildings were everywhere, Kagome noticed. Left and right coral pink colored buildings stood tall against lush green grass, bushes and numerous trees that dotted the landscape beautifully. They drove past a tall building with glass windows everywhere, a hotel she assumed and looked to her left out the window. She saw the marina with yachts docked and people walking around with sunglasses, t-shirts and shorts. Next she saw the casino, then came a building with towers, the sign reading Coral Towers. Her lips quirked in amusement, it was after all a fitting name. They passed by and soon they went over another bridge and passed more buildings.

It was like a private town over here she thought excitedly, ready to explore the grounds and float in the water. The vehicle pulled to a halt in front of a beautifully landscaped hotel, bustling with tourists like all the others. The door was opened for her and she stepped out and looked up at the glass windows to each of the rooms with a smile. The hotel was named The Takahashi Atlantis she noted and with a nod at Inuyasha as he asked if she was ready she walked to the entrance with one of the bellhops carting their luggage behind them.

"A pleasant good afternoon and welcome to The Cove Atlantis. May I be of service?" the receptionist smiled politely.

The woman swallowed nervously as Inuyasha gave his name. "Hello Mr. Takahashi sir. We'll get you set up right away sir."

While Inuyasha checked them in Kagome's eyes wandered along the marble floor, the no doubt designer cushions and the-

Kagome blinked as she gasped softly. Her heart skipped a beat in dread. No. she scolded herself, you were seeing things. Yeah that's right; she thought to herself, I'm seeing things because I'm tired.

Just because I saw a man with black hair, of medium height and build doesn't mean that it's Oharu. That's silly, she scolded herself again, a lot of men fit that description.

Inuyasha chose that moment to lead her over to the lifts and moments later he was opening the door to the room.

"This is us, a Sapphire Suite."

* * *

"Its modern and sophisticated…I like it." She smiled sometime later as Inuyasha tipped the bellhop and closed the door. She walked around exploring the room. It was pure style and luxury with floor-to-ceiling windows, a corner balcony embracing a magnificent ocean view. Marble floors that led to a separate living area, all the mod cons people loved, and a master bathroom with a huge bed. Walking past the bed and into the bathroom she stopped in the doorway with a silent gasp. It was so huge in here! Unable to stand there for long she stepped in the bathroom if you could call it that. Smiling she noted the two person steam shower, the vanity mirror, beautiful large sink and-

"Huh?" she asked herself as she picked up a remote. "Hmm wonder what these buttons do?"

Smiling like a kid again she looked around with relish. "Only one way to find out!"

She pushed the on button and voila! The vanity mirror turned on to reveal a freaking TV behind it!

She was used to some of the finer things in life but not this fine! Wow!

"Enjoying yourself?" an amused Inuyasha smiled from the doorway of the bathroom.

Replacing the remote she sighed, sparkle eyed. Boy was she glad that she came here with him. This was what she needed, a change of scenery and time to come to terms with losing her baby like the therapists suggested. She was thankful that she called Inuyasha or else she would have been at home bawling her eyes out every time she walked into or past the nursery. Right now she probably would have curled up into a ball the betrayal of her fiancé and the devastation bearing down on her.

Shaking away her thoughts she sauntered over to him and placed a noisy peck on his lips. "Yes, thank you for agreeing to bring me."

Arms like iron closed around her, imprisoning her against him. "Uh-huh…" he whispered against her lips. "Don't tease, kiss me properly."

Her blood rushed through her veins as his breath fanned against her lips in a light caress, and her heart rate sped up. She was burning up, desire flooding her heating her to fever pitch inside. She should have known that it would never be like this with Oharu. No wonder he thought she was frigid, she had believed it to once, she had to admit, but no longer. After four years she wanted Inuyasha more than ever now.

She was never one to deny herself happiness for long and with a ragged breath she kissed him, her hands found his waist and she tugged at his shirt sliding her fingers underneath. His skin was warm and smooth to the touch and she groaned as he took control and deepened the kiss, branding her.

She struggled to get closer to him, boldly she explored his torso, wanting to taste him, breathe him in. Oh...what was he doing to her?

Inuyasha released her mouth, his breathing labored. "God, how I want you. I've never wanted any woman this much. I knew it would be great between us but, damn!" he kissed her neck, placing little love bites here and there.

Kagome couldn't get enough, she wanted more. "Inu..." she pleaded.

Damn but he almost lost control at the need he heard in her voice.

With a strangled groan he set her from him. "What? What's wrong?" she questioned.

Inuyasha sighed and fought to get himself in control. "As much as I hate to stop, and kami knows I don't want to, I think I should. I don't want to rush you Kagome. If we do make love I want it to be when you're ready. Right now you're going through a tough time." He sighed and kissed her pouted mouth. "I know I'll hate myself later for stopping but I don't want to risk you regretting us making love together later.

He had a point and she knew it. But damn how she wanted the man! And she had only spent five days with him. Shame flushed her cheeks. Five days he was here and she was ready to jump in bed with him. Dammit! How stupid could she be? She wasn't the type to have an affair without getting emotionally involved. Inuyasha was going to leave eventually then what?

Smiling a pained smile she nodded her head. "Thanks, you're right. I should wait until I'm ready." She replied knowing that she wasn't going to risk getting hurt all over again when he left.

Inuyasha stared into her eyes, he must have seen something he didn't like because his eyes suddenly looked grim and then it was gone.

"Pick your room and I'll order some lunch to be brought up. After that maybe you'd like to get some rest? You look tired." He had spoken softly brushing a stray lock of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

He would make a wonderful husband and father she thought sadly, the longing for a child of her own springing into her chest. "Yes that sounds good. Do you mind if I take the master bedroom? I'm quite excited about the bath I'm afraid."

"I knew you'd pick the master bathroom." He smiled. " It's yours, I'll take the other room." With a touch on her cheek he turned and left the room.

* * *

**End of chapter guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Happy Thanksgiving Everyone! Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Thanks to everyone that commented, I really appreciated it! To all my other readers I thank you also for reading and favorites. Hopefully this chapter will be an awesome one that all of you will love.**

**I do not own Inuyasha and co.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Wow." I sighed as I alighted from the shuttle. "That was fun." I continued to myself, strolling into the lobby of my resort. A green beach towel was slung across my shoulders, resting underneath my damp black locks. My brown eyes were lit with excitement. I had spent most of the afternoon at the water park here on Paradise Island and boy was I tuckered out! I smiled in memory of going down the River Ride, the Leap of Faith, the Challenger and so much more.

With a sigh of contentment I brushed my left hand along my light blue shorts and plucked at my damp light pink tank top, the chill of the air-conditioned resort starting to get to me.

I approached the lifts slowly, my mind drifting off to Inuyasha. I wonder if he was still caught up with his meetings. We've been here two days now and Inuyasha was still attending meetings. The man worked hard I tell you. I checked my watch and noted the time was two-thirty. Inuyasha said he would be out by three so I have half an hour till he's done.

The lift opened and I stepped into it. A big straw hat with shades and long black hair with blonde tips walked in a second later. It was hard to see what she looked like. I knew it was a she because I saw big breasts, that were most likely fake mind you, underneath a black and silver fitted tube top, and round hips encased in pink pleather pencil leg pants with silver pumps. I mumbled a good afternoon and looked ahead at the floor numbers. I pushed mine and settled against the wall to wait.

Seconds later my cell phone rang, rummaging through my purse I found it and a looked at the screen. Inuyasha.

"Hey Inu." I answered with a smile.

"**Did you have a good time at the water park?" he replied.**

I pulled the cell down to look at it, my eyebrow furrowed. "How did you? Never mind." I replied. I forgot that I was speaking to Inuyasha, a man who likes to know what's happening, when it happens. "Yeah I had a lot of fun." I smiled.

"**Good. Listen, some guys and I are going golfing. I'll be gone about an hour or two. I ordered your lunch to be brought to you at three-fifteen." He said quickly.**

Disappointment shot through me, although I don't know why. "Oh okay. Thank you." I hope he couldn't hear my disappointment.

"**When I get back we'll go out to a movie, so don't fall asleep on me okay?" he said softly, I could hear his smile.**

I smiled. "Okay Inu, I'll try. " I stood up straight as the lift neared my floor. " Oh and kick their butts at golf."

"**Done." He retorted and clicked off.**

The lift opened and I took a step to leave when the lady spoke to me.

"Tell Inu-kins I said hello please, Kagome."

I stiffened in shock. Why of all the places, of all the people in the world would I just happen to ride the lift with Kikyo? Why? Straightening me shoulders I gathered myself, I was older and wiser now; she is not going to get to me anymore. With a chill smile I looked over my shoulder, "Sure." I said politely. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

She tilted her hat back and looked at me. Hard, dark brown eyes looked over my attire and dismissed me. "Thank you." She said airily as I walked away from the lift.

After I was behind closed doors did I slump my shoulders. "Darn the witch!" I whispered fiercely. As I clambered into the bathroom my mind span I all directions jumping from question to question, thought to thought.

What was she doing here? Was she here because of Inuyasha? Were they an item? No, they couldn't be. Inuyasha wouldn't kiss her like that if he was still seeing Kikyo. Her gut clenched in disgust. Tearing her clothes off rashly, she walked into the master bath and turned on the walk-in shower. Sitting down on one of the benches inside she bit her lip.

Years ago she and Inuyasha were close and had known each other for about a year before they got together. They met through their mother's, who had dragged their child to one of their charity balls they attended. They hadn't gotten off on the right foot that night, but neither could they get the other out of their head. A few times they ran into each other and caught a movie or got some coffee. It wasn't until a year later that they had decided to start a relationship.

At the time Kikyo was his secretary, a very possessive secretary only she hadn't noticed at the time. Kagome and Inuyasha had dated frequently and soon she had fallen deep in love with him. She had told him once that she loved him and he had smiled and kissed her. She had known that he didn't love her then but she had had faith that with time he would.

His father had announced that he was retiring and that Inuyasha was to take over, being that Sesshomaru, his elder son was interested in his own things and didn't want to take his father's place. Inuyasha was grateful and accepted the position, vowing to make his father proud of him. He worked day and night sometimes, other times he stayed overnight at the office. He and Kikyo were spending more time working together and she could see now that that's when it all started to go downhill.

Dates had gotten canceled often. He started traveling more and more. Kagome had approached him about and his response was that he was doing it for them. Which she knew wasn't the truth. He was doing it in hopes to make his father proud of him, that his father would love him like he did Sesshomaru.

So because of that she tried her best to cope in their deteriorating relationship.

Then one day she and Kikyo had gotten into an argument over Inuyasha and Kikyo had spilled the beans about their relationship.

..."_Do you really think that he loves you? Inuyasha would never fall for an innocent like you. He likes his women experienced in the bedroom." She sniffed snobbishly. "Why, I bet the two of you haven't gotten past kissing!"_

"_That's none of your business!" she had snapped back at Kikyo._

_Kikyo had laughed her shrill laugh and glared. "Darling, who do you think he goes to when he wants to vent his frustration?" "That's right, he comes to me. Those nights when you think he's staying late at the office, he's with me, making love to me. As long as he has me he doesn't need you. He's only with you to please his father and mother. Inuyasha and I have been having an affair long before you came into his life." She had continued viciously._

_She hadn't known what to say to that. It was a war between her head and her heart. In the end she made her decision._

She had left that day. She couldn't bear to think about Inuyasha using her to make himself look good. What Kikyo had told her that day, had all sounded like the truth. Her insecurities had gotten the better of her and when her friend Oharu had given her the opportunity to leave with him she had taken it and ran away. True she had only known Oharu for two months but she had wanted to get away. He had comforted her in her time of need and she had been grateful. Things went on from there.

Grabbing the soap Kagome proceeded to wash her body, trying to push the memories away. Oharu was out of her life and she now had Inuyasha to help her get back to normal. Rinsing off her body she stepped from the shower and wrapped herself in one of the toweling robes. It didn't matter that Kikyo was here, she won't let that vile woman ruin her friendship with Inuyasha. With a nod at herself in the mirror she left the bathroom.

She entered the living room clad in the bathrobe still and flopped into the couch with a yawn. Water parks sure took a lot out of you. A knock at the door sounded and she called for them to enter. It was room service, her lunch Inuyasha had kindly ordered turned out to be a feast, at least for her it was. Shrimp scampi, garden salad, bread rolls, pasta, chocolate cake and white wine. Smiling her thanks as the lady left, she dug in promising herself that she would eat until she was full no matter how lazy she was.

Fifteen minutes later she put down her fork and sipped at her wine. She flipped on the radio and soothing spa sounds drifted into the room softly, while the sea breeze caressed her through the open windows in the room. It was all too easy to clear her mind and sink further into the couch, letting the music ease her into a state of total relaxation.

Kagome sipped at her wine until the glass was empty and sighed. "This is the life." She whispered softly, her eyes drifting shut as her robe clad body grew lax…

* * *

I was aroused.

Before I fully woke up I was aware that I was aroused. Not only was I aroused but something was touching me intimately. I opened my eyes slightly only to close them as a moan escaped from me. There was a hand on my hips and fingers teasing my clit and sweet heaven did it feel good!

"Kagome." A male voice breathed hoarsely and I knew instantly who the voice belonged to.

I opened my eyes to look at him. He was lying between my legs in the couch, my robe parted to reveal my naked body. His golden eyes bore into mine and his hands stilled.

"No, don't stop." I said huskily.

Slowly his hands resumed and my hips bucked against his hand. He was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling hard.

I wanted him so much and I was going to have him right now, no matter what. I needed to taste the sweetness of making love with him if only this once. I reached out and pulled his head toward my breast, running my hand through his silky hair.

He must have been waiting on encouragement because he drew in a shuddered breath moved more confidently over my body, his hands wondered freely.

Golden orbs caressed my body heatedly. His mouth found my breasts and he nipped and kissed, then finally he closed around my nipple and suckled, mindful of his fangs. I all but came apart in his arms, my release sweeping over me in strangled cries while my body shuddered.

Inuyasha gathered me close and kissed my forehead, while I rode my release back down to earth.

When I had caught myself I moved against him wanting more than ever to have him inside me. I knew he wanted me by the erection that was pressed against my belly.

Boldly I ran my fingers down the front of his pants brushing over the tip of his manhood. Inuyasha sucked in a breath and stilled my hand with his. "You're driving me crazy woman." He sighed. "Get some more sleep."

I looked up into his eyes. "But you're not satisfied."

He smiled. "I wanted to give you pleasure. That satisfies me."

Kagome smiled. He was a thoughtful lover but she wasn't having it. He was going to get some if she had to tie him down and rape him. Determined to bring him release she dislodged his hand from hers and stroked him through his pants.

"We've been dancing around each other for two days. We have this attraction between us that isn't going away. I want you." Kagome breathed.

She undid his pants and tugged them down, his boxers followed and his manhood stood erect. Straddling him she brushed her tongue along the tip watching as Inuyasha watched her, his chest rising and falling heavily. When she took the tip of him member into her mouth he gasped and sunk his claws into the couch. Encouraged she took more of him into her mouth, sliding up and down his shaft, loving the taste of his skin. He was so warm and hard, like skin stretched over steel.

Circling her tongue around the tip of his penis she smiled when his hips bucked and he growled.

Seconds later she was underneath him in the couch, Inuyasha plundering her mouth with his tongue. Their hands roved over each other, learning every line, dip and crevice. Hands on her hips Inuyasha positioned himself at her wet core, prodding gently so he didn't hurt her.

"Inuyasha…please." Kagome pleaded, bucking against him, needing to feel him in her.

Inuyasha leaned his head on her shoulder. "Kagome…you're so tight and warm…oh." He gasped, inching into her.

"Inu! Now!" Kagome groaned and Inuyasha needed no further encouragement.

He snapped his hips forward and entered her in one thrust. They groaned at the sweetness in coming together but soon it was not enough. Kagome moved her hips and Inuyasha took the lead, pulling out and slamming back into her, gasps and moans escaping their throats.

Inuyasha picked up the pace, and kissed her, their tongues dancing together in excitement.

Kagome reached between them and played with her bundle of nerves, spiking up the pleasure to boiling point. Inuyasha pounded into her and she went over the edge, her walls closing around him milking him as he tumbled over the edge with her. Their name spilled from the others lips, their breathing labored as they cuddled in the couch, reveling in the aftershocks of their lovemaking.

* * *

Inuyasha was the first to stir. By the silvery light that was drifting through the window, Inuyasha assumed that it was around midnight, give or take an hour. Warm amber eyes rested onto the naked woman in his arms, the moonlight shining onto her creamy skin giving it a dreamlike glow.

To Inuyasha it fitted the moment, for he felt like he was dreaming, unable to believe that he had just made love with the woman who owned his heart, the one he loved, still loves, and will love for the rest of his life.

He ached to touch her, afraid to because he didn't want to disturb her angelic slumber. Angelic. Yes, angelic was what she was in slumber, her sleep tousled hair surrounding her beautiful face. Giving into temptation he lifted his hand and brushed it across her dark brows, down over her rounded nose to her kissable pink bow-shaped lips.

Desire bloomed full and burning in him while his brain replayed their lovemaking, scene after scene. His big buddy was up, hard and ready for round two.

He got up carefully and lifted his sleeping beauty into his arms and headed for the master bedroom, he wanted to be more comfortable and free to turn and roll when he made love to her again. He smirked, that is if she wasn't sore, he didn't brag but he knew he was rather large. He didn't call it his 'big buddy' for nothing.

He took great care resting Kagome down onto the bed, treating her like a rare, fragile, priceless egg. Satisfied that she was comfortable, he slid in bed next to her and gathered her into his arms, burying his nose into her neck and inhaling her delicious scent to his content. His chest rumbled softly in a possessive growl.

"My woman. My wonderful, beautiful woman." He sighed and pulled more snugly to him, his erect 'buddy' pressing against her round bottom.

When her bottom wiggled against his erection he bit back a groan. What was she trying to do? She was playing with fire in her sleep, moving against him like that!

He stayed still, fighting for control as she kept on brushing against him in that gut-wrenching arousing way.

He breathed out harshly, if she didn't cut that out he was going to put her under him and bury himself in her warmth.

Right when he was about to jump her she stopped. Dammit! He roared inwardly. He was all hot and bothered now. He jammed his eyes closed and tried to will his body to get some damn sleep. He felt when Kagome turned toward him a second later and held his breath, was she still sleeping?

Just when he was about to peek open an eye her sweet husky voice caressed over him.

"Inu can't you take a hint? I want you to make love to me again."

Sweet heaven! he groaned and brushed his hand over a breast. She gasped softly and he opened his eyes and put her beneath him.

"Damn you for torturing me like that woman! Do you know how close I came to having my wicked way with you? Do you know how much I want you?" he murmured.

Kagome smiled into his eyes and put her legs around his waist. "No, why don't you show me?"

And he did.

* * *

**that's it for the chapter guys! reviews are appreciated greatly. let me know what you thought about it. hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Until next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

To Dream Again

Chapter Seven

"Are you ready to order mam?"

Kagome looked up from the menu that she was holding and smiled at the waiter. "Yes, I would like to try the conch fritters. And then I would like the Blackened Grouper with a chardonnay on the side please."

The waiter nodded politely and went about his way.

Her eyes roved over the land and out to the sea, watching other guests lounging about in the sun, enjoying the crisp sea breeze that was blowing with a peaceful smile.

She had half a mind to join them on the beach and laze off for an hour or two after lunch, before she went shopping and exploring.

The waiter returned and placed a glass of chilled water and a glass of wine before her before he smiled and left again.

She lifted her glass of water and sipped generously as she continued to watch the view and the people around her with a sense of calmness and peace.

"We meet again."

Kagome flinched at the female voice, her calmness and peace shattered. She closed her eyes and took a breath, then opened them and fixing a polite smile on her face she turned her head toward the chair opposite her.

"So we have. How are you Kikyo?" she said calmly, although she felt anything but.

"I'm Fabulous as always! Did you give Inuyasha my message?" she queried in a bored tone.

Kagome shook her head, "I didn't get a chance to last night, and he was busy." She smirked wickedly.

"I see." Kikyo replied stiffly. "Well that's to be expected, he's always working long hours. It seems that four years hasn't changed him a bit." She finished with a triumphant gleam in her eyes when Kagome frowned.

"Don't you still work with him?"

"No. I left the summer of last year. He has a new personal assistant now. Her name is Sango and in my opinion is a down right bitch." Kikyo enthused nastily.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It takes one to know one I would say."

"All of us aren't naive and pitiful like you Kagome." She glared. "However I must get back to my latest boy toy, he's totally delish, and best of all… he's rich." She smiled smugly and got up from the table.

With a roll of her eyes Kagome shifted into a more comfortable position in her chair. Seconds later the waiter appeared with her meal and with a smile she thanked him and turned to eat.

The Conch Fritters were divine. Greedily she ate them all and made a mental note to find out the recipe. The Blackened Grouper was placed before her next. She inhaled slowly, the seasoning and tangy scent of the lemon that they cooked the grouper with invading her nose, making her mouth water.

She lifted her fork and lifted a bite to her mouth. "Mmmm!" she sighed and ate hungrily. With her fish gone and only a forkful of rice left in her plate Kagome sat back, her stomach full.

The waiter came and went leaving her to sit and enjoy the view.

She tried but an uneasy feeling crept up her spine. She had felt it fleetingly through lunch but she had put it from her mind and continued to enjoy her food.

But it was different now, more intense. Someone was watching her. The hairs stood up on the back of her neck. Correction, someone was staring daggers at her.

After five minutes when the feeling got unbearable she turned her eyes from the view and scanned the crowd in the restaurant. Jumping from table to table she looked around for the person glaring at her.

In the corner of the restaurant close to the door her eyes clashed with furious grey ones. A gasp escaped her throat and her skin broke out in a cold sweat. Oharu was sitting there glaring at her. Out of all the places he could be in the world right now, Oharu Cornelius Hayden was in the Bahamas, and in the same hotel restaurant as her. Damn! She knew that it was him she had seen the day she and Inuyasha had arrived. What else will go wrong?

Kagome looked away and tried to compose herself, but his grey eyes continued to bore into her back.

Oharu was of medium height and build, he had a head of black hair, grey eyes, a slightly crooked nose where it had been broken, a hard mouth, big hands and arrogant attitude that she hated on him. He was handsome in his own smooth, collected way.

She signaled a waiter and paid for her meal, and then with as much calm as she could muster she walked toward the entrance of the restaurant to leave. His eyes continued to follow her as she crossed the room and to her surprise she noted that Kikyo was sitting with him at the table. Well she wished her all the luck, she would need it.

When she passed their table Oharu looked like he was about to get up and she panicked and rushed out and right into someone.

"I'm sorry!" she muttered and looked up.

It was a man she had bumped into. A man in a grey suit, with violet eyes, black hair, a charming smile and handsome features to go along with his height.

"It's quite alright Kagome. No harm done." He smiled.

Her brows furrowed at the use of her name. How did he know her name?

"Do I know you?" she asked.

The man smiled and shrugged. "You've gotten even more beautiful since I saw you last. Come on." He placed his arm on her shoulder. "Inuyasha sent me to find you."

She looked back over her shoulder to see Oharu still watching her, this time his mouth was compressed into a line. "Okay," she sighed. "Lead the way."

Twenty minutes later found her following the man into an office. She peered around his body to see Inuyasha talking to a beautiful lady seated next to him. Jealousy gripped her when the two laughed and smiled at each other.

"I found her Inuyasha." The man in front of her turned and pulled her to his side. "And what a beauty she is! How about we trade my friend?"

Strangely, the man on the side of her seemed familiar to her somehow, weird.

Inuyasha growled and walked closer. "Not of your life Roku!"

Miroku!

A grin broke out on her face and she smiled into Miroku's face. "Roku? Gosh I haven't seen you in ages!"

Miroku smiled at her. "Hey squirt."

"What are you doing here?" she smiled.

"I'm the manager of this fine establishment." Miroku answered.

"You wish! I want the manager to do his job, not run after the girls in bikinis!" Inuyasha replied.

"A man can dream can't he?" Miroku shrugged.

"This fool here is my right hand man. I don't have a specific job title to give him, he pretty much does whatever I need him to do." Inuyasha explained a second later.

"Proud of you Roku." She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Miroku sighed dreamily. "I am the luckiest man in the world, for I have just been kissed by an angel." He teased.

With a happy laugh she flung her arms around him and hugged him tight. Miroku always managed to make her smile at his foolishness. "I've missed you."

A second later she was pulled from Miroku and into Inuyasha's arms.

"You got your own woman." Inuyasha frowned.

Kagome knew Inuyasha and Miroku were best friends. They've been friends since high school. She had met Miroku before she had met Inuyasha. She had been walking the beach with her nose in a book reading when she had tripped over him. He had been lying in the sand sleeping and had awoken when she fell over him…

"_A beach angel has graced me with her beauty." He had smiled as he helped her up._

"_I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going I'm afraid." She had replied._

"_Don't worry about that, I'm fine. Are you okay?"_

"_Oh yea, I'm fine." She had smiled friendly._

"_Can I ask you something?" he had asked her, taking her hand in his._

"_Okay."_

"_Will you bear my children?"_

_She had looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. Was he for real? She was about to ask him if he was serious when his hand squeezed her bottom._

_The rat!_

_Before she could hit him though, he was face down in the dirt. "Cut it out Roku! Must you ask that to every beautiful girl you see?"_

_She looked up at the man or should she say god in front of her. He was beautiful. "Hey, sorry about my idiot friend, I'm Inuyasha by the way." He had smiled at her and stuck out his hand in greeting._

_And that was when she had fallen in love with him._

(End flashback)

"Ah yes, but alas she refuses to let me come near her." Miroku sighed.

"With good reason you pervert." The lady butted in before turning to face Kagome. "Hello, my name is Sango."

Kagome smiled and shook Sango's hand. "I'm Kagome."

"You look just like Inuyasha's previous secretary. Are you two related? Sango asked a frown in her eyes.

Kagome laughed. "No we aren't related, at least as far as I know. The fact that Kikyo doesn't like you tells me that I will love you." She finished and hugged Sango.

Sango looked at her for a few seconds after she was released, while Inuyasha and Miroku just waited with a smile.

Sango looked at the two men with a straight face. "You're right, I do like her."

The two men smirked. "We know."

"Oh and speaking of Kikyo, she says hi Inuyasha." Kagome turned to face him.

Inuyasha groaned. "You mean that she's here?"

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Is she with someone?"

Kagome nodded again. She couldn't believe Oharu was here in the same hotel as her.

"Well hopefully that means that she wouldn't be interested in you right now, Yash." Miroku chuckled uneasily.

Sango scoffed and picked up her briefcase. "Well if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do."

"And I have some work to do also." Miroku grinned following behind Sango.

Before the door closed behind the two an irritated voice growled "watch your hands your perverted asshole." And Inuyasha chuckled and turned Kagome around into his arms.

"I'll break Roku's hands if he touches you again." He growled.

Kagome smiled; there was no heat behind the words so she knew that Inuyasha was just annoyed with Miroku.

"Suppose I liked him touching me?" Kagome whispered against his lips that were a breath away from hers.

Hands like bands of steel tightened around her. "Not as much as you like me touching you, Kagome." He smirked at her teasing.

Kagome let out a shaky breath and looked into his golden eyes. "I know." Her response earned a smirk from the arrogant half demon in front of her.

"So what would my lovely Kagome like to do on our last day here?" he smiled as he brushed a stray lock behind her ear.

"I have no idea. I'll leave all the decisions up to you." She answered while stifling a yawn.

Her hands were captured in Inuyasha's and a kiss was placed on her forehead. "Deal. I'll handle everything, but let's go take a nap first." He smiled.

Kagome saw the smoldering look in his eyes and anticipation made her skin tingle. She smiled in answer and laid her head against his shoulder as they walked. "A nap sounds like a great idea."

* * *

Reviews are welcomed! Let me know what you awesome readers think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again all of my wonderful readers! I recently moved to a different island in the Bahamas so I'm sorry for the silence so far, I have been writing in my free time though so I haven't forgotten my story. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

**To Dream Again**

**Chapter Eight**

Kagome looked around the small garden located on the grounds of the hotel and with a small sigh she wrapped her sweater around her more firmly. At midnight the draft had fallen and the sea breeze blowing in sent shivers up her spine and goose bumps broke out on her skin.

She had come down here because she had awoken and couldn't get back to sleep, so she left quietly so as not to wake Inuyasha. Ever since seeing Oharu in the restaurant earlier today a feeling of uneasiness settled over her and tagged along with her to dinner with Inuyasha. Inuyasha had probably sensed that she was uneasy because he had spent the entire evening charming her with his mind and his words. He had coaxed smiles and laughter from her but they hadn't lasted long. Her eyes had kept wandering, wondering if Oharu was somewhere watching.

In the end she had enjoyed herself but her focus wasn't completely there. When they had gotten back to their room it was a different story however, her passion and desire for Inuyasha had taken over and together they had brought each other to the stars.

Now here she was in the middle of the night in the garden.

A bench caught her eye and she moved over toward it siting gently, she looked up at the night sky that was lit up with millions of stars that looked like diamonds. The stars weren't this bright at home and the sight of so many took her breath away. The Bahamas was a breathtaking place, and the natural beauty touched her deeply, it truly is a jewel of a place.

"Well, well. Hello Kagome."

Startled she tensed up and spun her head in the direction of the voice she never wanted to hear again.

"Why so jumpy?" he asked softly.

"Oharu what are doing here?" Kagome said a heartbeat later.

Oharu stepped out of the darkness and into the moonlit garden, his harsh features highlighted by the moonshine giving him a dangerous look.

"Tired of your little boy toy already huh? I always knew that you were a slut but going back to the man that broke your heart in the first place? I knew that you were stupid but this is a new level of stupidity, even for you Kagome."

Kagome flinched away from his sharp tongue. He always talked to her like that but that didn't mean that he was right. With this little seed of courage she bit her lip and gripped the bench seat.

"I'm not stupid Oharu. No matter how many times you say it, it won't be true. And I'm not a slut either. So what if I went back to Inuyasha? That has nothing to do with you. He understands me and cares about me even thought I walked out on him years ago. I was hurt and in turn I hurt him. But despite all that he was still there for me when _you_ left me." She blurted. Oh boy was she on a roll.

Oharu's face twisted up in anger. "The big bad Inuyasha beds you for a few days and all of a sudden you think that you're special. I wouldn't get up on that high horse of yours just yet; you're only another notch in his belt!"

Kagome's cheeks reddened. "No I'm not you sadistic swine! And if I am it's none of your damn business!" she spat. "Why are you here talking to me? I thought that you didn't want to see me again. At least that's what I assumed it was when I came home from the hospital after recovering from having a miscarriage, only to see you gone! You didn't even care." she breathed out in a whisper.

"I told you that I wasn't ready for no baby." Oharu whispered back harshly. "But you were off in baby land, planning this and fixing that."

A tear formed in her eye as she mourned for her lost child. "But to go as far as to kill my baby, Oharu? That was the cruelest thing that you ever did to me. I loved my baby and you took it away from me!" she cried.

"Don't you think I know that? You hardly paid any attention to me anymore! Everything that came out of you damn mouth had to do with that fucking baby! I was sick and tired of coming second place to the baby, so I got rid of it." He spat, frustrated.

Appalled Kagome shot up from the bench and ran blindly into the garden. He was just too cruel!

A rough hand gripped her arm and spun her around. "No! Leave me alone!" she cried.

"I did you a favor! You weren't ready to take care of a baby; you could hardly look after yourself! You should thank me!" Oharu shot out his hand and swept over the scenery. "Would you have been able to come here and live it up if you were tied down with a kid?"

Kagome bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't care about that! I wanted my baby! I would have been a good mother! I would do anything too take care of my baby and make sure he or she was loved. You are so selfish! Always thinking about yourself and your stupid image."

Oharu shook her. "Damn right I'm selfish! I'm still young, why should I let you tie me down when I have good years ahead of me. When I'm ready I'll have my kid and take care of it."

"You're a selfish coward is what you are! You slipped me pills to cause my miscarriage and didn't even have the decency to face me! You never came to the hospital in the two weeks I was there mourning my baby and suffering from acute depression. I had to come home and meet all of you things gone. Couldn't bear to see my face could you?" she choked out.

Oharu let out a breath and chuckled. "I didn't want to be with you anymore, I had found a better woman that could give me what I wanted. I was tired of you Kagome, so I left. I needed some space." He released her and turned away from her.

"You mean Kikyo don't you?" Kagome sighed softly.

"Yes. I was surprised when I saw her, I had thought that she would have married Inuyasha but when I found out that he had let her go I felt sorry for her and took her out to lunch. She had it bad for Inuyasha you know." He looked over his shoulder at her and shrugged. "We saw each other for a while and then I bedded her. We hit it off in bed and I kept going back, you were all wrapped up in the baby planning you didn't notice."

Kagome surprisingly found it funny in a sad way. Things were just going around in circles. She left Inuyasha and went with Oharu, who left her for Kikyo, who was the reason she left Inuyasha in the first place. "Well I hope you two are happy together, you deserve each other." She moved to pass by him but he stopped her.

"Kikyo and I understand each other, but I'm still not done with you Kagome. Inuyasha will get tired of you eventually and I'll be there to pick up the pieces. You see I know you still care for me and we were always good in bed, how about we hook up and finish where we left off, hmm?"

Before she knew it her hand raised and stung his cheek. "Get away from me you bastard! Don't you ever touch me again! I'm not the same Kagome you left behind!"

She watched as he touched his cheek and glared at her. Afraid she stepped back away from him. She couldn't believe that she had just hit him and he seemed just as stunned. She had to get out of here before he hurt her.

Before her feet could move however, Oharu raised his hand.

"You little bitch!" he spat and raised his hand higher and brought it down.

She flinched and prepared for the hit but was jerked out of Oharu's grip and into a pair of strong arms and a bare chest. Startled she looked up into raging golden eyes.

"If you even dream of laying a hand on her I kill you." The sentence was spoken softly but menacingly as he cracked his fingers, razor sharp claws ready to slice through the pathetic human.

Oharu caught and righted himself. He glared at the couple and shrugged. "Whatever. When you get tired of her let me know, I have a few people in mind that would enjoy her."

Other than tensing up Inuyasha didn't move or speak, he just stared at Oharu hardly until he left.

Kagome watched to make sure Oharu left and then turned to Inuyasha, trying to read his expression on his face. He didn't look angry but he probably was, strange that she didn't know what to say to him right now.

"Let's go back to our room." He spoke quietly, gently pulling her close to him as he walked through the moonlit garden back into the hotel lobby.

She didn't speak she just walked with him through the lobby, into the elevator and to their rooms. As she walked into the suite she turned to face her lover and simply looked at him. Over the past two weeks he had been her rock, and lately he had become so much more to her. Tonight's encounter with Oharu had reopened what she thought to be old wounds. Her heart hurt for her child who was unloved by their father.

A tear escaped down her cheek and she brushed it away. She felt emotionally wrung out and she had only been in Oharu's presence a little over half an hour.

Inuyasha's muscular arms folded around her, gently trapping her in his warmth. "We need to talk Kagome."

Nodding, she wrapped her arms around him and sighed. "Thank you for protecting me Inu." "How long were you there?"

Inuyasha closed the door behind him with a click. "When I got there you and that bastard were in a heated argument and I didn't want to interrupt but neither did I want to leave you completely alone with the idiot, so I stayed close by in the shadows."

"How much did you hear?"

Inuyasha moved over to a near-by couch and beckoned her to sit on his lap. His face displayed no emotion but the rapid clicking of his claws against the armrest of the couch gave him away. Kagome knew that he was anything but calm on the inside.

"I heard enough to know that you didn't just simply miscarry your child, you were slipped pills that were designed to make you miscarry." He spoke so softly that she had to listen intently to hear what he said.

He had heard everything then. With her eyes closed she laid her head on her lover's shoulder while the rest of her body slowly relaxed against his, softly she brushed a butterfly kiss against the base of his neck, hoping to help him calm down.

Claw-tipped fingers stopped their rapid clicking and slid into her hair, caressing her scalp in a soothing way. "Why didn't you tell me? Not just about the reason behind losing your baby, but all of it? The abuse and all of the shit you had to deal with?" he said a moment later.

She scoffed. "Tell you what Inu? That the guy I left with turned out to be a bastard? That leaving you was the worst mistake of my life? That every day I got beat I was wondering what I did wrong?" a sob escaped her throat as she choked out more words. "That deep down in my heart I was imagining that you were the father of the baby that I was carrying?"

Inuyasha brushed his lips across her forehead and looked down into her beautiful face, his amber eyes burning with a swirl of emotions. "Yes. Anything would have been better than going through it alone. I would have helped you Kagome, you know you mean the world to me, and I want you to be safe. The thought of that fool Oharu beating you makes me so fucking angry I could rip his throat out!"

Kagome smiled a watery smile and kissed Inuyasha's cheek. "I know you're angry and I am too, but I'm determined to put it past me now. Talking or yelling, whatever it was, with Oharu and getting things off my chest has given me the hope of getting past all the hurt and lies. I'm not going to let him rule my life anymore."

Inuyasha sighed a moment later. "You're right. But if the bastard comes near you again Kagome I swear I'll castrate him!"

Feeling better and in need of some loving, Kagome slid her fingers up his chest and kissed his nipples, earning a gasp from her lover. Bolder, she inserted her right hand into the waist of his sweatpants and around his member, stroking it slowly and gently.

A moan slid from his chest and his hands cupped her face, bringing her mouth to couple with his in a sweet, drugging kiss. When they parted for air Kagome kissed her way up his neck and whispered into his ear. "Let's go to bed…"

In answer she was lifted up and onto his shoulder as he strutted into the bedroom and laid her upon the bed.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone for the feedback that I got on this story. I appreciate it a lot, love to read your reviews.**

**To Dream Again**

**Chapter 9**

"Kagome."

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Wake up."

I blinked open my eyes and stretched my arms over my head. Satisfied after hearing a few pops and cracks I sat upright in bed and looked around the room, spotting Inuyasha leaning in the doorway of the bathroom with only a pair of jeans on, smiling at me.

My mind ran away with the picture and I saw him right where he was in my mind's eye, in the same clothing but the only difference was that on his left hand was a wedding band_. In my mind's eye I also heard the little patter of tiny feet racing to the bedroom. Two beautiful children, around the age of four pounced into my bed with smiles saying, "Good Morning Mommy!" and falling on top of me, bombarding me with little kisses. I smiled along with them and returned the millions of kisses. I looked at them when we had all calmed down. There was a girl and a boy. The girl had silver hair with two furry ears atop her head, light brown eyes, a cute nose, my fair skin and a radiant smile that warmed my heart. The boy had dark hair like mine with two furry ears atop his head also, golden eyes, an arrogant nose, golden sun kissed skin and a smirk that was very familiar. And these two beautiful were mine, all mines. Well no, scratch that. I looked over my shoulder at the wonderful man still in the bathroom doorway love shining deep in his golden eyes. These children were ours, ours alone._

I felt a tap on my shoulder and it snapped me out of my daydream.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked me, concern laced in his voice.

I closed my eyes against the tears that threatened to fall and nodded my head. "Yeah I'm fine."

He kissed my forehead. I must not have been believable when I answered because he hugged me and whispered to me, "When you want to talk about it, I'm here."

I just nodded and hugged him back. After a while he picked me up out of bed and stood me up in the bathroom, stripped me and then placed me in the bath that I assumed he had ran before waking me, because the water was nice and warm. "When you're done we'll go down for breakfast."

I smiled, he was just so sweet. "Okay."

With a brief nod he left the bathroom but not before I caught the desire in his golden depths as he looked over my body. I smirked knowingly and plunged my head underneath the warm water.

Twenty minutes later she was seated at a table in the dining room with Inuyasha, dressed in a white, long sleeved, button up blouse and a pair of dark blue denims. Inuyasha wore a button up navy blue shirt n khaki shorts. The couple looked great together and envious stares were given by women and men alike as they spotted the couple.

"Ready to go home?" Inuyasha asked with a quirk of his brow.

Kagome sighed and shrugged. "Yeah I guess, but I'm not really looking forward to going back to that empty house. It'll be okay I guess."

"I have to go back to Tokyo for a couple days, but I can visit with you after that. Or better yet, how about you come with me to Tokyo?" Inuyasha suggested as he dug into his ramen he ordered.

"Thanks but I think I should go to Kyoto to the house and wait for you, I have to straighten up and develop more pictures for the gallery." Kagome declined gently.

His shoulders lifted in a shrug. "If you really want to no problem. It's good to keep yourself busy."

Kagome needed a day or two to come to terms with her rapidly returning feelings for Inuyasha. She had to be careful because she didn't want to lose Inuyasha again now that they were back to friendly terms. So Kagome nodded and finished eating her food, a companionable silence settled between them as they ate.

After eating breakfast the two went upstairs and prepared to leave for their flight back to Tokyo. As they exited the elevator on the ground floor Inuyasha spotted Kikyo lounging in one of the couches in the lobby. She was seated next to Oharu all snug and warm with a smirk on her face.

"Don't look now but Kikyo and Oharu are watching us." Inuyasha whispered softly.

"Yeah, I see them. They're perfect for each other if you ask me." Kagome muttered steadily keeping her pace toward the doors of the hotel.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I guess so."

"Hello Kagome." Miroku smiled as Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the doors. He was standing outside the door waiting on them.

Kagome smiled warmly. "Hello Miroku, come to tell me bye?"

Two arms hugged her tightly. "Sure did, and so did Sango." He smiled above her head nodding his head in the direction of the resort door she just exited. She looked over and smiled at Sango who stood by Inuyasha in a crisp business suit looking formidable and unapproachable.

That didn't deter Kagome however. Sango was gripped in a big friendly hug much to her surprise. "Thanks for coming to see us off, I hope to see you again soon!"

Sango patted the girl on the back. "You don't know that I'm going with you guys do you?"

"WHAT!?"

Kagome and Miroku shouted at the same time, Kagome with excitement and Miroku with disbelief.

Sango's mouth turned up into a little smile. "Yes, I'm going with you guys to Tokyo and then to Kyoto to keep you company Kagome. It was Inuyasha's idea." "And to you Miroku yes I am going and you're not."

Kagome quirked her brows at the hanyou mentioned and shook her head with a smile when said hanyou just shrugged in an offhand manner. "What? You could use the company."

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome beamed a moment later.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute!" Miroku interrupted moving to stand in front of Inuyasha. "Why am I not going? Sango gets to go and I don't?"

Inuyasha nodded sharply. "Precisely and because you have work to do."

"And I don't need you to tag along; you'd only get on my damn nerves." Sango added quickly.

"My dear Sango I could think of a way to help alleviate the stress you're hinting at. You'll enjoy it, in fact…"

"Shut up you damn pervert!" Sango glared heatedly, a blush staining her cheeks.

Inuyasha raised a brow at Kagome, who was chuckling at Sango hitting at Miroku who had dreamy unfocused eyes. Kagome, seeing the look, shrugged.

00

Kagome sighed and looked away from the plane window and the dark sky lit with stars, to glance over at Inuyasha in the seat across from her typing away on his laptop as Sango discussed something with him in a hushed tone. He must have felt her gazing at him, for he looked at her and smiled.

"Bored?" he asked lightly, Sango turning to look at her too.

Kagome shrugged and nodded. "A bit."

Inuyasha looked at Sango. "Do you mind if I finish this later?"

Sango kept a straight face and shrugged. "Sure, it's about time you paid some attention to her. You've been working since we took off and that was six hours ago." she packed up the papers and walked to the front of the plane, giving the two some privacy.

Inuyasha closed down his laptop and packed it away before turning to face Kagome. "Want to talk?"

Her head tilted to the side. "What do you want to talk about?"

Inuyasha folded his hands and put them behind his head. "How about you tell me why you left me, Kagome."

Her breath caught in her throat. "D-don't you want to talk about something else?"

He stared at her with a straight, no-nonsense face. "No Kagome. I want to know the reason why you left."

With a sigh she curled her legs up into the chair and rested her chin on her knees. "What did you think that you could get away with it? I left because you were seeing Kikyo behind my back."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" he asked calmly—although he felt anything but—neither confirming nor denying it.

Kagome scoffed. "I guess I sort of suspected it at first. If you were with me and Kikyo called, you'd go rushing off to her the next minute. You two always spent so much time together."

Inuyasha growled. "She was my damn PA and I was trying to run the damn business and make it a success, for us!"

"Well, you did it. It only caused you our relationship!" Kagome retorted. "I felt lonely sometimes, and I guess Kikyo caught on to it. On the day I left you I had walked into your office that morning to see you since I know you got in late from your business trip, the night before." Kagome sighed sadly, and continued her answer.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow and his mouth compressed into a line.

"I saw Kikyo at her desk as I walked pass to head into your office but she stopped me. She told me that you were busy with a client and that I was to return later. I told her that it would only take a second. She told me that I wasn't allowed in the office and I said that I was sure that you would want to see me since you haven't seen me in three days."

"I didn't know that you had come to see me that morning!" Inuyasha growled darkly. "That little conniving bitch! Of course I would have wanted to see you!"

Kagome shrugged and continued her explanation. "She scoffed and told me that you didn't want to see me. Of course I didn't believe that and called her a liar and a bitch, she got angry and this is what she told me."

'_You're a stupid, ignorant woman if you haven't figured it out yet. Don't you get lonely sometimes Kagome? Does it upset you that Inuyasha is always running off to meet me? Do you know why Kagome? It's because Inuyasha has taken me as his lover. Whenever he runs off it's to me and my bed, why do you think he that stays at the office so late?' _Kagome finished quoting, her voice heavy with anger.

She brushed away the stray tear that had fallen onto her cheek with the back of her hand and laid her head back against the seat to look up at the ceiling of the plane.

Inuyasha stood up and knelt down in front of Kagome's seat. "And you believed her?"

Kagome looked down in a flash and pushed at his shoulder. "What she said was true so why shouldn't I have? You didn't come after me when I left, so I knew she was right and that's what hurt me the most Inuyasha! All of those times you told me that you loved me and yet you never came to get me."

Inuyasha looked up at her a pleading look in his eyes. "I swear to you Kagome that I did not sleep with her, ever. I only wanted you, you have to believe me. You were all I ever wanted. Kikyo tried her best to get me into bed but I didn't want her and I guess that upset her real bad for her to tell you those lies about me."

He brushed a hand over her cheek. "I wanted to come and get you, so many times I found myself wanting to jump onto a plane or whatever It took to get to you to bring you home. Kikyo had told me that you had left with Oharu and that you were having an affair with him behind my back! She fed me garbage about how she was sorry she didn't tell me about it sooner and at first I didn't believe her. Then when I went home and saw that all of your clothes were gone I had believed her." Inuyasha pushed up onto his feet in a flash and paced up and down the plane, his shoulders tense with anger. "Do you know how I felt walking into our room and seeing the closet empty of your clothes and your things gone? I was furious! I wanted to kill Oharu for taking you away from me and then I wanted to hurt you for hurting me."

"I-I believe you, Inuyasha. So much time was wasted because of her jealousy and mine. I'm sorry for not having more faith in you." Kagome sighed heavily, done with all of the drama and lies. She just wanted to live her life in peace.

Inuyasha dropped heavily into his seat and rested his head in his hands. "I'm as much to blame too Kagome, I should have known that my sweet little kitten wouldn't have had an affair behind my back. I should have spent more time with you, seen that you were getting lonely and miserable. I apologize and I want to start over with you." He finished softly, grabbing a hold of her hand and brushing his thumb over her knuckles gently.

Kagome sat with her mouth open and her heart swelling. She didn't know what to say. Of course she wanted to be with him, her heart knew that already. "O-okay, I'll give us another chance." She smiled hesitantly.

A triumphant grin spread across Inuyasha's face and he lifted her into his arms, reigning sweet butterfly kisses over her face and mouth, earning giggles from the woman he loved above all else. Inuyasha couldn't believe that they were going to get a second chance at happiness together. "I'll do better this time Kagome. You'll see. I've changed in the past years." He whispered promises in her ear.

He sat down with Kagome in his lap and wrapped his arms around her small frame lovingly and kissed her senseless. Kagome's cheeks were rosy and her eyes were brilliant with happiness. The two lovebirds settled down and talked about everything and nothing for nearly the remainder of the flight.

Sango, who had watched from the cockpit door, sighed and smiled a genuinely happy smile. She turned away from the door, pulled out her cell and called Miroku; regardless that it was three in the morning. He had better pick up if he knew what was good for him.

"H'llo?" came a groggy voice on the line.

"It's Sango." She replied.

The voice brightened up. "Sango darling, to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice?"

"Oh cut the crap you rat!" Sango hissed, her cheeks bright red with a blush. "They made up."

"Who? Oh! They did? Great now Inuyasha can stop being a big grouch now that he's got his woman back." Miroku grumbled tiredly.

"Yes, bye now." Sango finalized quickly.

"Wait! Sango?" Miroku piped up.

Sango rolled her eyes. "What?"

"I love you." Miroku replied, his voice betraying the fact that he was smiling.

Sango gasped and her mask fell. Her big brown eyes filled with tears. "You mean that?" she asked softly, her voice filled with hope.

Miroku chuckled. "Of course I do darling. I know we've been seeing each other on and off for the past two years but I really do love you. I know you may not feel the same way but I just had to tell you—"

"I love you too you idiot." Sango interrupted his ranting with a smile.

A deep sigh was heard and a choked up Miroku replied. "I never thought I'd hear those words from you."

Sango smiled. "Are you crying Houshi?"

Miroku cleared his throat. "No, no, I'm not.

Sango chuckled. "Big softie."

"Only when it comes to you Sango." He replied back.

"Goodnight." Sango sighed with a smile.

"Goodnight love." Miroku answered.

Sango ended the call and pressed a hand to her cheek. Surprised to find it wet, she brushed away the tears and took out her work, sitting in a nearby chair and cracking down on it. she would try to get as much as she could done, that way Inuyasha would be able to return to Kagome in Kyoto sooner.

She smiled knowingly when she saw the couple walk into the cabin room hand in hand.

00

"Well here we are." Kagome smiled as she led the way into one of the spare rooms, Sango following behind her with her small case.

Sango looked around the room absently noticing the cream walls, wood floor, brown dresser and furniture, a chair close to the glass doors that would open on to the balcony, the bed clothed in light blue and green sheets that tied in with the sparse blue and green nick-knacks around the room. "It's beautiful, thank you." She looked at her host let a small smile grace her face.

Kagome noticed and beamed. "You're welcome; I'll let you get settled while I go make us some lunch. Is a turkey sandwich okay?"

With a nod Sango set her case on the bed. "That's fine."

Kagome walked out of the room and into the kitchen, since the guest room was on the bottom floor she didn't have to walk far. As she made herself busy taking the needed ingredient out of the fridge for the turkey sandwiches, her mind turned onto Inuyasha and a smile found its way on her face. She knew that her feelings for Inuyasha had never completely died but the force in which they returned showed her that they hadn't died at all, but were shut out, pushed back deep in her heart.

She hoped that things would work out this time around, for if it didn't she would be devastated. She would do everything in her power to ensure that this time around their relationship would work.

Finishing up with the sandwiches she placed them onto a place and went to grab one but found she wasn't hungry anymore. With a shrug she grabbed her camera and went to inform Sango that she was going to be outside.

She met her in the hall walking toward the kitchen, wearing a blue summer dress, sandals on her feet and her hair hanging down around her shoulders.

"Wow." Kagome breathed with a smile. "You look relaxed."

Sango blushed. "I'm on vacation, I should be relaxed." Noticing the camera, Sango nodded her head at it. "Going to take pictures?"

A flash was the answer to the question, as Kagome snapped three photos of the woman in front of her.

Sango frowned, "Not of me."

Head tilted to the side Kagome questioned her. "Why not? Tell you what let's have a fashion shoot!"

Sango shrugged. "I guess…"

"Oh come on!" Kagome piped excitedly. "You're on vacation!"

Sango shrugged. "Sure why not."

Kagome clapped. "Yes! I'll make copies of yours for Miroku."

The other woman's cheeks burned a bright red.

"Aha! I knew it. Come on, let's go!" Kagome ushered Sango to the back of the house into a small connecting hallway and into her studio.

Once in the studio Kagome walked over to a closet she had built in and opened the doors to reveal pretty dresses, blouses, skirts and the like hung up in the closet. "Here are some clothes we can change into; I think you're the same size as me."

It turns out that Sango was the same size and the two spent the next two hours snapping pictures.

After that the two girls walked around the house and the grounds surrounding it, chatting about themselves and men, getting to know each other better they found that they had a lot in common and liked each other. It was unspoken knowledge that they would be great friends.

On Tuesday afternoon, which was the next day, they went shopping but came home early because Kagome had gotten a bad headache. So they spent the rest of the day and night watching movies and talking on the phone to their respective lover.

Wednesday, Kagome developed the pictures from their shoot and then they went bike riding that afternoon. Pizza was ordered that night as they watched Lifetime and to Kagome's surprise she wolfed down nearly the whole box. Sango had pouted when she had reached for a third slice only to find the box empty. They laughed and Sango grabbed a banana from the kitchen.

Thursday, Inuyasha called to say that he would be coming on Saturday and Kagome was excited. She missed him so much. Sango had grumbled about Miroku and his 'stupid self' for most of the afternoon because he hadn't called her yet. After putting a pint of chocolate ice cream into her body Kagome had dragged the sulking Sango out of the house and drove them to the Maruyama Park to relax.

On Friday Sango spent the day on the phone cursing out and making up with Miroku much to Kagome's relief. She had woken in a bad mood, her body was painful and she didn't sleep too good last night. When she had seen Sango this morning the woman had told her that she was going to stay in today and talk to Miroku, if that was alright with Kagome. Kagome had agreed and went back into her room to be a grump by herself. Her breasts were sore and her back hurt. She pinned it down to PMS and lazed the day away in bed, while Sango had checked in on her, bringing her some snacks when she had found out that Kagome was having PMS, and spent the night with her. Wasn't Sango an awesome friend? You girls should get you one of those if you don't already have one.

Very early Saturday morning as the two women slept on in bed, the front door to the house was opened by two males trying their best to be quiet as they snuck up the stairs looking for their respective lady.

"Yasha!" Miroku hissed quietly. "She's not in this room."

Inuyasha motioned for Miroku to follow him as he walked over to Kagome's room door. "Let me check Kagome first, then we'll look for her." As quietly as he could Inuyasha opened the door to Kagome's bedroom peeked in and smiled. "I found her." Inuyasha whispered to Miroku.

There on the bed were the two ladies, an empty bag of chips, half eaten bowl of grapes and a box of half eaten pizza between them as they slept peacefully.

Miroku sighed. "Aww…aren't they cute?"

Inuyasha slapped the fool in back of his head and scoffed. "So what."

Miroku rubbed at his head and glared. "Ouch."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and treaded silently over to the side of the bed where Kagome slept and brushed a hand along her cheek to gently wake her. Miroku walked over to where Sango slept and smiled. Placing a kiss on her mouth, he gently called her name.

The two women stirred and blinked open their eyes.

Sango looked at Miroku through sleepy eyes and frowned. "Miroku go away, I'm sleeping." She murmured and turned away from him.

Miroku shook his head and sighed, waiting.

Sango's head snapped up and she turned a smiling face to her lover. "Miroku!" she smiled and stumbled out of the bed into his arms and tackled him onto the floor.

Kagome came to consciousness slowly, her back still aching. She blinked sleepy eyes at Inuyasha and after a few seconds to process she beamed up at him and lifted her arms around his neck as he picked her up into his arms and walked toward the shower, leaving the other two on the floor, and closed the door behind him. He set her down and stripped them both naked, ran a bath in the Jacuzzi tub and lifted her in with him.

"God, how I missed you. I was miserable without you." He breathed against her forehead as he placed kisses over her cheeks, nose and finally mouth.

"I missed you too. I've been counting the minutes." Kagome smiled lovingly at him. She knew what her heart has been trying to tell her, she still loved Inuyasha and would always love him.

Inuyasha brushed a thumb over her nipple and when Kagome winced he frowned. "What's wrong?"

She buried her nose into his neck and kissed his pulse. "Pre-menstrual symptoms, that's all."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Gotcha."

Kagome hummed and snuggled into his arms, letting the warm fragrant water of the bath calm her. "So what do you have planned for today?" she mumbled. She could feel Inuyasha's shoulder rise and fall in a shrug. "I was thinking of going to visit my parents later, my mom has been hounding me to come and visit for a while now." He said a moment later.

"That's nice you should go and visit your parents, do they still live nearby?" when he nodded she frowned. "Why haven't you gone earlier? Your mother should ring your ear when she sees you." Kagome smiled in mirth, all the while slowly rubbing her palms over his slick chest soothingly.

"I bet you would like to see that wouldn't you?" he whispered into her ear. "I haven't gone because Sesshomaru, Mother and Father insist on letting me know how much I screwed up with you, like didn't already know. When they found out you left they were disappointed. Mother even cried a little, then she rung my ear." Inuyasha chuckled at the memory. "Boy does she have a tight grip for such a gentle woman."

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "Serves you right. Do you really think they miss me? I know I miss them."

Inuyasha nodded and pecked her on the lips. "I know they do. So how bout' it? Are we going to go visit them?"

Kagome quirked an eyebrow and Inuyasha swooped in and kissed her sweetly. "You didn't think I was going to go without you? I'm going because you're with me Kagome. I want to tell them that you've given us another chance."

"And what…if I hadn't…agreed to…give us…another chance?" Kagome said in between kisses.

Inuyasha hugged her close and kissed her neck. "Then I would have visited on a holiday, maybe Thanksgiving."

"Ouch!" Inuyasha yelped when Kagome pinched his chest.

Kagome chuckled and kissed the spot she pinched, earning a groan from the half demon under her. "We'll visit your parents."


End file.
